Grados de sonrojo
by Carline Isabelle
Summary: Emmett y Alice han apostado hasta que punto puede llegar a sonrojarse Bella, pero ella y Edward están completamente decididos a no participar en esta apuesta. ¿Qué pasara si visiones y un poco de fuerza, lo hacen declinar?. Vampiros y humanos.
1. Chapter 1

**_Grados de sonrojo:_**

_**Summery**:_ _Emmett y Alice han apostado hasta que punto puede llegar a sonrojarse Bella, pero ella y Edward están completamente decididos a no participar en esta apuesta. ¿Qué pasara si visiones y un poco de fuerza, lo hacen declinar?_

* * *

**¡OTRA HISTORIA! Esta vez con final, en serio, lo siento por no actualizar. Pero mi imaginacion no trabaja con stress de la escuela y esas cosas. Ademas tengo nostalgia porque vi Amanecer parte 2. ¡Disfruten esta nueva historia! xoxo. Carline**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: La apuesta.**

_Emmett Pov:_

"¡Y LOS MARINERS GANAN EL PRIMER PARTIDO DE LA TEMPORADA!"- Gritaba el locutor del partido en la TV del salón.

Lo único que se escuchaba era aquello, el latido del corazón de Bella y la respiración –Que no necesitamos- de Alice que leía un revista de moda, Rose que igual leía una revista solo que de autos, Jasper quien…. ¿Dónde estaba Jazz?

-Alice, ¿Dónde esta tu esposo? –La esposa del soldado me miro y se levanto de su asiento pero se volvió a su posición original…. Eso quería una visión… ¡¿SERA ALGO DIVERTIDO!?

-¡ALICE, BELLA Y YO NO HAREMOS ESO!- Rugió Edward desde el tercer piso

Si Edward estaba enojado por lo que pasaría…. Sera divertido, pensé.

-Emmett, será muy divertido y Jasper esta con Carlisle en el estudio. - Sonrió Alice, creo que pensé en voz alta otra vez.

-Eso ya no importa, quiero saber que le haremos a Edward para que este mega ultra furioso. –Ya me estoy emocionando.

¿Sera una nueva broma? , ¿Explotaremos su Volvo?, ¿Venderemos su piano en E-Bay?, ¿Llevaremos a Bella a La Push?

-¡EMMETT! Por ningún motivo harán esas cosas con Bella, mis cosas y conmigo. –Rugió Edward de nuevo pero ahora en el salón junto a una Bella sonrojada.

¡Se me prendió la ampolleta como en los dibujos animados!, ¿Hasta que punto Bella puede sonrojarse sin tener una combustión espontanea?

-Emmett- Siseo Edward y Bella lo miraba interrogante.

-Edward, ¿Qué ocurre?- Su novia susurro temerosa.

-Ya lo sabrás, pequeña. –Beso su frente y me fulmino con la mirada.

Mientras la duende sonreía de manera malvada porque su visión se estaba cumpliendo… Bueno Emmett es hora de actuar, si quiero confabular con la duende debo estar fuera del radio del lector de mentes amargado, mas conocido como Edward.

-Creo que tengo sed, ¿Alice?, ¿Rose? –Las interpeladas me miraron- ¿Qué tal si vamos a cazar un rato? –Alce las cejas sugestivamente para que entendieran, Rose alzo una ceja.

-Una nueva apuesta, Rose –Siseo Alice.

-¡VAMOS! –Grito Rose con entusiasmo, dejando con la boca abierta a Edward y a Bella.

-¡Adiós chicos! Ya saben, pórtense bien –Nuevamente moví mis cejas sugestivamente, Edward arqueo las cejas y Bella se sonrojo.

Una vez que salimos de la casa, comenzamos a correr como nunca… Esta apuesta tenia que hacerse.

Llegamos cerca de la frontera con el territorio de los lobos para empezar el plan: "Tomate Bella"

-Alice, ¿Cuál fue tu visión? –Inquirió Rose mientras yo la tomaba de la cintura.

-Una apuesta nueva –Sonrió malévolamente.

-¿Sobre que? –Las comisuras de los labios de mi esposa se estaban curvando, es buena señal.

-Hasta que punto puede llegar Bella a sonrojarse con Edward. –Agregue yo.

-Por eso Edward se negó rotundamente en el tercer piso. –Concluyo Rose.

Alice asintió y dijo:

-Pero Emmett tiene que participar falta un competidor.

-Por mi, esta bien. –Respondí

-Osito –Rose me miro- Hazlo por mi, porque el ambiente de la casa es muy aburrido. Además usaremos a Jasper para esta apuesta.

Sonrei esta osita sexy y su tono meloso, me vuelven loco. La bese con lentitud, cabe decir que soy una adicto a sus labios pero el olor a vampiro llego a donde estábamos.

-¿Para que me usaran? – Dijo Jasper con tono sombrío y saliendo de las ramas con un efecto dramático como en las películas.

-Para la apuesta – dijo Rose, muy enojada porque interrumpió nuestro beso.

-¡JAZZY, VOLVISTE, TE EXTRAÑE MUCHO!- Grito Alice, se aferro al cuello de Jasper y lo beso efusivamente.

-Ellos se pueden besar y nosotros somos interrumpidos. –Refunfuño Rosalie, yo sonreí y le robe un beso.

El beso de Alice y Jasper estaba subiendo de tono, estamos para una apuesta no para porno en vivo. Además Jasper estaba dando mucho amor, así que lo tome de los hombros y lo sacudí.

-¡Eh, Jazz! La apuesta…. –Pero Jasper estaba muy acaramelado y me ataco con su oleada de amor, que lo abrace con ternura, ¿PERO QUE ME PASA?, solté a Jasper asqueado.

-¡Puaj! Déjalo para Bella y Edward, por favor. Queremos hacer cuanto se puede sonrojar Bella con Edward y conmigo, entonces necesitamos tu poder-tira-amor para esto.

-Hecho- dijo Jasper con un asentamiento de cabeza.

-Cien pavos por mi mismo – Sonreí.

-¡Esperen!-Grito Alice- El que pierda, dos de nosotros tendrá que seducir a Lauren Mallory y a Mike Newton. –Rose hizo señas para vomitar pero asintió. –Cien pavos por Edward.

-Cien pavos por mi osito. –Dijo Rosalie dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Cien pavos por Edward – Dijo Jasper-Es hora de volver, Edward debe sospechar.

No quería perder la oportunidad de cazar, así que logre tomar a un Oso pardo y además con la satisfacción de ver a Jasper y Alice seduciendo a esos dos idiotas y unos doscientos pavos para mi X-Box nueva. Sonreí y volví a la casa.

* * *

_¿Que les parece? Comenten. xoxo. _

_Carline._


	2. Capitulo 2

**Grados de Sonrojo:**

_Capitulo 2: ¿Por qué no hacemos ardientes las cosas?_

**_Alice Pov:_**

Tres pares de ojos dorados me miraban inquisitivos al imponerme en la entrada de la casa para que supieran las condiciones.

-Una semana es lo que durara la apuesta, hay una pizarra en la cocina donde se contara cuantas veces será sonrojada y denme el dinero, lo pondré en un lugar seguro para que alguien –Mire a Emmett y este bajo la cabeza- Lo pague.

La ultima apuesta era quien soportaba mas viendo el DVD de My Little Pony edición especial que tenia Emmett escondido en su armario, yo aposte por el dueño de ese video y él dijo que Jasper, gane yo porque Emmett lloro con cada capitulo hasta que termino.

-Gracias. –Dije mientras tomaba el dinero de cada uno.- Bueno, que comience la diversión.

Y entre a la casa, esto será divertido.

**_Edward Pov:_**

Alice estaba pensando en el articulo de Cosmopolitan "Tu estilo cambia contigo y tu cuerpo".

Rosalie pensaba en los arreglos del monstruoso Jeep de Emmett.

Jasper estaba cavilando sobre un juego de guerra nuevo para X-Box

Y Emmett estaba cantando la canción de ¿My Little Pony?.

¿Qué pasa en esta casa, todo por una apuesta?, Bella se removió entre mis brazos, es decir que estaba despertando después de que anoche se quedara estudiando hasta muy tarde y yo no estuve ahí para apoyarla, ya que mi novia no se concentra porque la deslumbro, sonreí al recordarlo; Bella se removió mas, alzo la cabeza del hueco de mi cuello y abrió sus pozos chocolatosos.

-Buenos días –Dijo con voz ronca.

-Hola, mi Bella. –Bese su mejilla y luego sus labios, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.-Y ya debería ser buenas tardes, mi… -Un chillido interrumpió nuestra burbuja romántica.

-¡PUNTO PARA MI! EDWARD ACABA DE HACER SONROJAR A BELLA. –Grito Alice desde afuera.

-¡NO ES JUSTO, FUE SOLO UN POCO! –Chillo Emmett por la ventana.

Después sonó un estruendo en el primer piso, Bella se levanto y empezó a bajar y yo la seguí.

En la cocina estaba un estruendo porque un duende estaba luchando contra un oso que es 6 veces mayor a Bella mientras Jasper y Rosalie estaban fulminándose con la mirada.

-¡CORRETE EMMETT! ES MI PUNTO- Seguía luchando Alice.

-¡NO ES VERDAD! – Se defendió Emmett.

Si las miradas matasen… Jasper y Rose estarían muertos. Pero entonces, Alice salto sobre Emmett e hizo una marca en la pizarra que titulaba: "Sonrojos de Bella" y decía "Edward: 1 – Emmett: 0"

Oh no…. Bella estaba a mi lado escondido por lo que pasaba. Esto no quedara así, deje bien claro que yo y Bella no participamos.

**_Bella Pov:_**

Edward se iba agregar a la pelea, mientras yo miraba atónita la pizarra que decía el numero de sonrojos provocados por Edward y Emmett , un beso en mi frente me saco de mis pensamientos que provenía de Edward y estaba decidido en entrar a la pelea.

Cuando Alice hizo la marca, Emmett salto sobre borrador pero el duendecillo fue más rápido y quito la pizarra y los implementos haciendo que el gran oso vampiro chocara con la pared y quedara un gran forado. ¿Qué pensara Esme de esto?, me estremecí en tan solo pensarlo, la casa junto a Carlisle y sus hijos eran sagrados.

-¡DETENGANSE!- Chille e hicieron lo que dije- ¿QUE LES PASA?- empecé a suavizar mi tono-¿Por qué pelean por un sonrojo?

-Una apuesta. –Dijeron los implicados.

Rodé los ojos, no es que odie las apuestas pero es ridículo que apuesten por mis sonrojos. Mas encima ya estaba oscureciendo y tengo que volver a casa para hacer la cena para Charlie.

-Edward tengo que irme a casa –Mi novio tomo mi mano para dirigirme a su Volvo- Adiós Chicos.-Me despedí de ellos con la mano.

En cuanto estuvimos dentro del Volvo, Edward tomo mi mano y dijo:

-Te quiero, si ellos te molestan durante la noche, llámame…. -¿Él no iba a estar conmigo esta noche?

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Inquirí.

-Llegare un poco mas tarde, antes de las once de la noche estaré en tu habitación. –Sonrió a modo de disculpa.

-Este bien- Y el viaje siguió en silencio.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, Edward me dio un beso en la frente y se fue a la mansión. Estoy aterrada por lo que pasara ahora.

**_Emmett Pov:_**

_Inicio del Flash Back_

_¡ESE DUENDE! Me voy a vengar de lo que hizo, solo por un sonrojo pequeño y ya gano un punto. Además de que me gane un castigo de sin X-Box por toda la semana, esto ya es personal._

_-Rosie, amor tenemos que ganar esa apuesta. –Dije serio mientras entraba a nuestro cuarto._

_-Lo se, no quiero seducir a Newton. –Hizo una mueca y yo herví en celos, no había recordado aquella parte de la apuesta._

_-Ganaremos aunque sea lo que ultimo que haga. –Sonreí de manera siniestra._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Y estamos aquí como espías ninjas vampiros, esperando a que Bella este en su cuarto para ganarnos un punto en la pizarra de la cocina.

-Osa sexy, ¿Me copias? –Dije por el comunicador.

Sonó un pzzzz… y:

-Si, oso mayor, cambio.-Respondió.

-¿Cómo vas en las alturas? Cambio.

-No hay señales de la oveja por su habitación. –Oveja era Bella.- ¿Y abajo?

-Bella sigue comiendo, espera se levanta, va a su habitación, voy a subir para hacer la operación. Tú sabes tu parte. Cambio.

-Grrr…. Nos vemos arriba, osito. –Ronroneo Rose.

Rose ya se había quitado su ropa, tenia puesto diminuto pijama de encaje color negro que me quito el aliento. Me quite la camiseta porque mi plan era que Bella nos viera empezando hacer eso, ya saben, lo que hacen los padres cuando quieren bebes para que explote y por eso nos darán millones de rayitas por eso.

-¿Lista, mi osita? –Sonreí.

-Por supuesto. –Y me beso de manera intensa.

Desconecte mi cerebro y comencé a embriagarme con el aroma y sabor de la piel de mi Rosie, hasta que el rechinido de la puerta de Bella se abrió y un grito mato el ambiente romántico.

-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTAN HACIENDO AQUÍ? –Grito una Bella muy sonrojada.

**_Alice Pov:_**

Jazz y yo estábamos en el patio de la casa de los Swan cuando el grito de Bella indignada por el acto de Emmett y Rose fue descubierto, el equipo de los osos, como les puse, se gano un punto pero es nuestro turno de actuar pero con Edward.

-¡FUERA DE ACA! Ya me sonrojaron mucho. ¡Fuera! –Chillo Bella, enseguida una figura gigante y una de supermodelo se daban los cincos y se fueron al bosque a terminar lo que habían empezado, hubo una lluvia de ropa y un golpe sordo.

En ese momento, me ataco una visión: Edward venia, he inspeccionaba el bosque. Oh, Oh y para eso tenemos 2 minutos.

-Jazz, Edward viene hay que correr. –Susurre

-¿Hacia donde? –Pregunto Jazzie

-Hacia el sur, ahora. –Sisee y partimos.

**_Edward Pov:_**

Cuando llegue a la casa de Bella, su ventana estaba cerrada, ¿Qué demonios paso?. Subí había el alfeizar y vi a Bella sacando las sabanas de su cama con furia y sus mejillas estaba muy rojas…. Oh, Oh, olfatee el aire y había olor a vampiros y sexo. Hice una mueca.

Baje de la ventana y corrí por los alrededores, en eso, escuche unos" ¡OH EMMETT!" y unos "¡Ah Ah! Osita" y la oleada de pensamientos de Rose y Emmett desnudos, en medio del bosque me hizo abandonar mi misión para ver si Jasper y Alice estaban ahí.

Volví nuevamente y Bella estaba sentada en su cama llorando, la apuesta a llegado muy lejos. Abrí la ventana con cuidado y abrace a Bella.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Susurre

-Odio esta apuesta, me traumaron de por vida –Sollozo y se me partió el corazón.

Limpie sus lagrimas y bese sus mejillas húmedas y ella se aferro mas a mi.

-Tranquila –Acaricie su espalda y bese sus cabellos.

-Quiero venganza –Alzo la cabeza y sus ojos brillaban con maldad. Cuando Bella se proponía podía ser muy mala.

-Eso haremos amor. –La bese lentamente en sus labios hasta que mi novia tenia la necesidad de respirar, junte nuestras frentes y susurre:-Amor, ¿Por qué sacaste las sabanas?

-Ellos se acostaron ahí, ew. –Sonrió.

**_Alice Pov:_**

-Jasper, ahora, hay que ponerle pasión.- Susurre.

Mi lindo vaquero sonrió y comenzó a transmitir mucha pasión a un radio de 5 kilómetros, me invadió de manera instantánea y para arremeterla comencé a pensar en zapatos, bolsos, Channel, vestidos y active mi laptop donde estaban las cámaras en la habitación de Bella, ahí estaba Edward y Bella, el estaba frunciendo el ceño y Bella estaba sentada en su regazo.

-Ya debe llegar las ondas-Me dijo Jazz.

Y tenia razón, Edward se envaro y Bella se lanzo sobre el a besos… Edward le correspondía de manera intensa y soltó a Bella. Jazz dejo de enviar las ondas y ¡LISTO! Bella estaba sonrojada de vergüenza.

Otro punto para nosotros y queda una semana por delante.

* * *

**_Próximo_****_ capitulo:_**

_"Ver aquello fue el peor trauma de mi vida, la furia me ataco y los tuve que sacar de MI habitación..."_

* * *

_La próxima semana, quizás suba otro, no es una afirmación pero es un no que un si. Pero en resumen del proximo capitulo es un pov Edward y Bella mas largo de este capitulo, se supone que se trata de ellos ¿no?. ¿Les gusto? Comenten. xoxo. Carline_


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**: Seducida por Mike I

**Pov Rosalie**:

Después de espantar a Edward con nuestro acto, tomamos nuestras ropas y corrimos a la casa para comenzar nuestro plan.

Estaba segura de tres cosas: Primero, Edward estaba con Bella. Segundo, Alice hizo algo para que alcanzarnos y tercero, nuestro plan será un éxito.

Entramos a la casa en silencio, ya que Carlisle y Esme estaban algo "ocupados". Sabía que mi osito travieso quería hacerles una broma y tenía razón: Me volteé justo a tiempo para ver que Emmett haría un gran estruendo para asustar a nuestros padres.

-¡Emmett!-Sisee y le pegue en la cabeza.

-¿Qué?-Susurro.

-¡El Plan!-Exclame en el mismo tono que él utilizo.

-Oh cierto, lo siento. –Hizo un puchero y bese su mejilla.

-Eso ya no importa –Sonreí- Recuerda no importa el castigo tienes que hacer que Bella se sonroje con tu súper plan. ¿Ok?

-Si, mi osita. Cuídate y destruye ese Volvo o hazlo desaparecer. –Le guiñe un ojo y él en respuesta beso mis labios.

Camine a velocidad vampírica, al garaje donde están las llaves de todos los autos. "Lo siento, Carlisle" pensé, tome todas las llaves, desde el Mercedes negro de Carlisle hasta el costoso Aston Martin de Edward, y las metí dentro de mi bolso Gucci, excepto una.

Las llaves del Volvo de Edward.

Abrí el auto plateado, entre, me puse cómoda, puse la llave en el contacto y encendí el auto. La radio se prendió automáticamente y sonó una música muy suave, ¿Debussy?

-¿En serio, Edward? ¿Tan aburrido eres? –Exclame, a veces disfrutaba de esa música pero Edward era un fanático de esta, que después de mucho tiempo escuchándola me aburro.

Cambie el Cd por uno de Muse, y la cambie hasta llegar a Hysteria, espero provocar eso en Edward, el garaje se abrió, pise el acelerador a fondo y partí hasta donde me lleve este maravillada arreglada por mí.

Alice Pov:

Cuando llegamos a la mansión, una mancha plateada paso por delante de nosotros y adentro de ella había una cabellera rubia: Rosalie.

Pare en seco, otra visión.

"Bella iría al baño en Español y Emmett se escaparía de clase, iría a velocidad vampira al pasillo donde estaba Bella y se sacaría su camiseta para sonrojar a Bella. El Sr. Banner los va a encontrar y Emmett será castigado."

Llego otra a mi mente:

"Rosalie llegando a la frontera de Canadá, Edward siguiéndola y enviándole un texto de perdón por no irla a recoger. Bella sola en el instituto"

Explote de la risa por aquello Emmett va a matar a Bella por una combustión espontánea.

-¿Alice?, Alice, ¿Qué pasa? –La voz de Jasper me trajo a la realidad, tenía las manos en mis hombros y me movía suavemente.

-Rosalie "secuestro" el auto de Edward, Emmett se paseara semi desnudo frente a Bella y nosotros usaremos a Mike para sacarle celos a Edward y saque su lado humano en la relación frente a Bella. –Sonreí maléficamente y Jasper correspondió mi sonrisa.

Fuimos a la casa, nos cambiamos de ropa y bajamos a la cochera….. Fui a la caja de llaves para buscar la del BMW rojo de Rose y no había ninguna llave. Oh, Oh.

-Carlisle y Edward estarán furiosos. –Susurro Jasper.

Están fritos y nosotros tendremos que irnos a la antigua: Corriendo rápidamente y caminar como humanos para llegar al instituto…. Bueno, todo sea por la apuesta.

**Edward Pov:**

Dejar a Bella era lo más difícil del día… Le deje una nota que después leerá.

Es Lunes, estaba obligado a irme más temprano de lo normal para no deslumbrar a mi novia mientras se prepara para esa tortura de 5 días.

Corrí de vuelta a la casa y subí a mi habitación –que está en el último piso- de un solo salto, ingrese por la ventana, me cambie de ropa ya que Alice me mataría, sentí un murmullo en mi mente, el cual no le tome importancia; baje al comedor y vi a Carlisle revisar la caja donde estaban las llaves de los autos una y otra vez, esperando que aparecieran….

Tres preguntas llegaron a mi cabeza:

¿Edward haz visto a Rosalie y a Emmett? – Me interrogo Esme

¿Dónde están las llaves, Edward? – Dijo Carlisle

¿Cómo recogerás a Bella? – Consulto Alice.

Oh no….

**_(N/A: Cortamos nuestra programación del canal Edward para un reporte especial de Emmett.)_**

**Emmett Pov:**

Mi osita ya cumplió la misión, es momento de cumplir mi parte… Corrí a la habitación de Alice, tome su llave de repuesto, luego fui al cuarto de Edward y busque y encontré aquel objeto detrás del portarretratos de la foto del baile de graduación de hace dos años atrás con Bella y bote una nota que tenía para Eddie "Demasiado fácil"-Pensé.

Cuando sentí el efluvio de Edward… Oh mierda… Salí rápidamente y me escondí en la habitación de Carlisle y Esme. No podía llamar la atención y trate de poner mi mente en blanco. "Mente en blanco, mente en blanco"- susurre en mi mente. Luego Edward bajo y comencé a buscar la llave del Mercedes, las encontré y salte por la ventana, hacia el instituto y más allá.

**Edward Pov:**

Mire a Esme con disculpas.

-Pueden estar en cualquier parte esos dos, pero algo deben tramar- Luego mire a Carlisle- No sé dónde están pero usa las de repuesto. –E hice caer mi mirada a Alice-Buscare las llaves del auto y problema resuelto.

-No lo creo –siseo.

-¿Qué?- Cuestione

-Edward, mis llaves de repuesto no están, las de Carlisle tampoco. Por casualidad, ¿Tienes las tuyas?

Trate de entrar a la mente de Alice pero lo único que veía era un mapa de cómo llegar más rápido a la escuela, un presentimiento me hizo sentir que me ocultaba algo.

-Vuelvo enseguida –Sisee y salí disparado hacia mis aposentos.

En cuanto llegue al tercer piso, el efluvio de Emmett me llego de golpe a mi nariz. "Ese maldito bastardo"- insulte mentalmente a Emmett y más 20 tipos de venganzas contra el llegaron como gacelas a mi cabeza. Busque detrás de la foto mía y de Bella hace dos años atrás, sonreí al verla durante 5 segundos observe su perfecta cara, con aquellos ojos chocolates que me daban una ventana a la mente de Bella, la cual no podía leer… La única excepción.

Mi mente comenzó a transformar las facciones de mi Bella en una expresión de decepción, sacudi mi cabeza para eliminar tal pensamiento y me enfoque en el espacio vacio que había detrás del cuadro, mis llaves no estaban.

-¡Maldito roba llaves!- Exclame mientras me volteaba para saltar por la ventana y seguir el afluvio de Emmett, un papel perfectamente doblado que rezaba con una pulcra caligrafria: Querido Eddie.

Sola una persona podía escribir asi: Emmett. Desdoble el papel y comencé a leer:

_"Querido Eddie:_

_Se que tu y Carlisle están extremadamente furiosos pero no me busques por tu llaves, mejor anda al garaje, te llevaras una gran sorpresa._

_Con amor y un abrazo de oso._

_Emmy._

_PD: Sera mejor que llames a Bella, tiene un examen… No la dejes esperar."_

Oh rayos, Bella tenia examen de Trigonometria a primera hora. Si no la llevo, lo perderá y si sale ahora de su casa tendría tiempo para irse en esa chatarra que tiene por vehiculo.

Baje de un salto y corri hacia el garaje que esta un poco mas atrás de la casa, la puerta se abrió y el amarillo chillon del porshe de Alice se destaco con la luz, el BMW de Rosalie relucia al igual que el Jeep de su esposo y el Mercedes de Carlisle mostraba elegancia y entre ellos dos había un espacio donde mi Volvo descansaba y ahora no esta.

-¿¡QUIEN SE LLEVO MI AUTO Y MIS LLAVES?!- Grite furioso.

Carlisle llego y vio el espacio vacio, puso una mano en mi hombro y dijo:

-Lo siento hijo, Jasper y Alice se fueron, yo también me tengo que ir al hospital, llama a Bella. –Lo mire con tristeza- Sabes que tiene deberes.

Un olor llego a mis fosas nasales, era el aroma de Rosalie junto al afluvio de los gases de mi bebe y seguía por todo el camino de salida a la carretera. Sali del garaje, tome mi teléfono móvil y llame a Bella.

-Vamos, contesta, vamos.-Susurre desesperado en segundo tono.

Al cuarto tono, Bella contesto.

-¿Edward? ¿Hola?- Hablo con pastosa. La desperté.

-Bella, arréglate, no podre ir a recogerte, se raptaron el Volvo, lo siento. Anda en tu monovolumen –Dije con desden-

-Oh no…. ¡VOY A LLEGAR TARDE! –Exclamo Bella ya mas alerta- Edward, cariño. – Sonreí cuando me dijo eso- Tengo un examen ahora, me voy. Nos vemos. Adiós.

-Suerte, amor. Te amo. Adiós.

-Gracias. Yo igual te amo.

Se corto la llamada , guarde el móvil y comenze a seguir aquel olor por el bosque.

**Bella pov:**

Palpe el lado de mi cama, el cuerpo de Edward no estaba al lado mio pero su olor seguía presente en mi habitación, asi que me di la vuelta y segui durmiendo.

¡I JUST RIDEEEEE, JUST RIDEEEEE!

Ride de Lana Del Rey comenzó a sonar de manera estridente en mis oidos, tome el telefono de mi buro y vi el identificador de llamadas… Edward. Me senté y vi a mi alrededor, el se había ido hace mucho, conteste:

-¿Hola?, ¿Edward? –Pregunte mi voz salió de manera pastosa como siempre cuando recién despertaba.

Bella, arréglate, no podre ir a recogerte, se raptaron el Volvo, lo siento. Anda en tu monovolumen.- Dijo con desdén.

Su voz aterciopelada era mejor en persona que por teléfono, mire el reloj, era tarde como para arreglarme tranquilamente e irme en mi Chevy con calma, con alarma en mi voz respondí:

-Oh no…. ¡VOY A LLEGAR TARDE! Edward, cariño. Tengo un examen ahora, me voy. Nos vemos. Adios.

-Suerte, amor. Te amo. Adiós.- Mi corazón se acelero cuando escuche aquello.

-Gracias. Yo igual te amo. – Respondí de manera apurada.

Me levante, corrí al baño con mis utensilios y la ropa de ayer: Una blusa de color blanca, unos vaqueros y mis zapatillas de siempre. Me duche, me lave los dientes y me seque el cabello a la velocidad de un vampiro. Tome el sweater rojo, el impermeable negro y mi bolsa. Gracias a Dios la prepare ayer.

Me lleve una manzana de la frutera de la cocina, Charlie ya no estaba, salí rápidamente de la casa y casi caigo en el intento de entrar al monovolumen, lo encendi y acelere a punto muerto mientras tanto rogaba a Dios llegar rápido para hacer el jodido examen.

**Jasper Pov:**

Alice estaba sentada en una de las mesas de picnic, simulando leer algo mientras esperábamos la llegada de Newton. En ese momento, Ali se envaro y dijo en tono alegre:

-Bella llegara en diez minutos y Newton en dos. – Sonrió de manera malévola, se levanto con delicadeza y comenzamos a acercarnos al aparcamiento.

La van de Newton apareció, cuando aparco, se arreglo el cabello en el espejo retrovisor y Alice hizo una mueca de asco, trate de retener un carcajada cuando salio de esa chatarra.

-Alice Cullen, ¿Qué se te ofrece? –Saco su mejor voz de seductor y yo ya no podía contener la risa pero carraspee para que ese enano supiera que yo estaba ahí, el me miro el miedo se hizo presente en el ambiente.

-Te vengo a hacer un favor, Newton. Tu no me agradas pero te diré algo… Edward se fue de campamento con mi papa por el dia –Dijo en tono bastante frio y los ojos del interpelado brillaron.

-Significa que… ¿Bella esta sola por hoy? – Sonrió.

-Si – Sonrió Alice- Toma esto como una oportunidad. – Empece a darle alegría a Mike.

-Muchas gracias, Alice.-Sonrió.

Justo en ese momento el monovolumen de Bella entraba al aparcamiento y el estúpido de Newton se iba a acercar a ella.

Ya olia el olor a enojo y celos.

* * *

_¡JO, JO, JO! El tercer capitulo llego... Disfrútenlo. Pueden elegir quien gana a través de un review... Puede ser Alice con Jasper o Emmett y Rosalie, ustedes eligen. PD: Lo siento por las faltas de ortografía. ¿Reviews?. xoxo. Carline _


End file.
